phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobold bloodline
The following bloodline is available to kobold sorcerers. '''Class Skill': Disable Device Bonus Spells: alarm (3rd), create pit (5th), explosive runes (7th), dragon's breath (9th), transmute rock to mud (11th), guards and wards (13th), delayed blast fireball (15th), form of the dragon III(17th), imprisonment (19th). Bonus Feats: Alertness, Combat Casting, Defensive Combat Training, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Silent Spell. Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell against a creature that is denied its Dexterity bonus to AC, increase that spell's DC by +2. Bloodline Powers: Like all kobolds, you have a natural talent for ambushing, creating traps, and mining. As your power increases, you discover ever more useful ways to blend your magic with these instinctive talents. Trap Rune (Sp): At 1st level, as a standard action, you can sketch a single, nearly invisible magical rune on any 5-foot-square solid surface. When you create a rune, pick one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. While the rune is active, the next creature other than you who steps on or touches the rune's area causes the rune to explode. The rune's explosion deals a number of points of energy damage equal to 1d8 + 1 per sorcerer level you possess to anything in its square. A Reflexsaving throw halves the damage (DC 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier). The rune is considered a magical trap for the purpose of perceiving it or disabling it. The DC for both Perception and Disable Device checks is the same as the Reflexsaving throw to halve the damage. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Each rune lasts for 24 hours or until discharged. Trap Sense (Ex): At 3rd level, you develop a sixth sense that helps you avoid traps. You gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks made to notice traps. You also gain a +1 bonus on Reflex saves to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses increase by +1 at 7th level and for every four sorcerer levels you gain thereafter (to a maximum of +5 at 19th level). This bonus stacks with that provided by a rogue's trap sense and similar abilities. Arcane Ambush (Su): At 9th level, as a swift action, you can expend a spell slot in order to grant you and your allies a bonus on attack and damage rolls. This bonus lasts 1 round, is equal to the level of the spell expended, and only applies to opponents your allies are flanking or opponents denied their Dexteritybonus against your allies. You grant this bonus to yourself plus up to one ally for every four sorcerer levels you possess (to a maximum of five allies at 20th level). The allies must be within 30 feet of you and you must have line of effect to each affected ally. Earth Glide (Su): At 15th level, you gain the earth glide universal monster ability with a speed equal to your base speed. This does not give you the ability to breathe while passing through earth, so you must hold your breath or use some alternate method to breathe while using this ability. Nimble Walker (Su): At 20th level, you gain a +5 racial bonus on Reflex saving throws and on Acrobatics checks made to move through a creature's threatened area or through its space. You also gain the ability to breathe while passing through earth using your earth glide ability. Category:Sorcerer Bloodlines Category:Sorcerer Category:Kobold Magic Category:Magic Category:Bloodlines from the Advanced Race Guide Category:Kobold